


Oh, The Things You Do To Me!

by KisaTM



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Aftermath/Bad End AU, Aftermath/Good End AU, Hidekane Week, Kaneki's scared of thunder, M/M, Mute!Hide, Tea Party AU, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaTM/pseuds/KisaTM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fanfictions I wrote for HideKane Week. Days 1 - 6. Day 7 is a wallpaper I created. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thunder Buddies

Kaneki hated this… He absolutely hated the booming thunder that rattled the windows of his apartment. He never dealt lighting storms very well. The loud crashes of sound and light going off like the flash bangs of the terrible WW2 propaganda his uncle would force him and his cousin to watch. Where his older cousin enjoyed the programs like his father, the site of so many people suffering made Kaneki fear war even more.

It didn’t help much either that his new ghoulish body not only heightened his senses, but gave him an even more primal fear of storms and natural phenomena. Like, how a dog or a cat will start freaking out before an earthquake, that was the panic he was feeling. Right to his core he was trembling in pure fear of something he could not hide from, he could not control, and he could not fully understand yet.

In a mixture of hyperventilating and tears, his phone now started to go off. It was a stupid melody version off a “Backstreet Boys” song Hide put on his phone as a joke. Shakily he lifted the device and tried to calm down enough to answer it. 

“H-Hell..o?” Kaneki said trying to suppress his whimpers as another roll of thunder shook the window panes.

“Yo, Kaneki!” Hide’s chipper voice sounded as the sound of rushing water could be heard in the background. “Uh, I know this is a bad time to ask, but do you want to have a sleepover tonight?”

“W-Why?” Kaneki asked quietly as if he was trying to keep the raging storm from hearing him.

“Uh, well… You see I live in the basement part of my apartments right?” Hide answered. “And, you would think that the landlord would of… Yeah, know sealed the windows properly in case of flooding? Well, uh, they didn’t… And um, the sub pump has also, um stopped working… Like, dude, it’s old faithful of raw sewage bursting out of my bathtub, toilet, and sinks right now. Like, it’s everywhere.”

“W-where a-are you now then?” Kaneki asked surprised half forgetting about the terrible storm outside. “You’re not standing in it I hope!”

“Nah, it’s good.” Hide laughed. “I ran out of my place when the kitchen sink exploded well I was getting a soda. The whole floor seems to have flooded about four feet… Anyway are you up for a small sleepover for a couple days? The insurance needs to clean this mess up and I kind of don’t want to waste money on a hotel and salvage what little I have left here.”

“U-uh, s-sure…” Kaneki said into the phone. “The door should be unlocked.”

“Ah, thanks a million buddy, I owe you big!” Hide said happily into the phone before the static got to much and he cut out.

* * *

[Knock, Knock]

“Kaneki, sorry about… Kaneki?” Hide said into the darkness of the small apartment. It was in a terrible mess, as if a wild animal such as a deer got trapped inside and tried looking for every possible escape route that wasn’t a window or the door. The power had gone out in the apartment too, so Hide had to stumble around in the darkness looking for his missing friend.

As he neared Kaneki’s tiny bedroom he could hear small sobs threw the patter of the harsh rain and occasional roll of thunder.. Hide gave a soft knock on Kaneki’s door as he gently opened and entered the room.

The flashes of light revealed and obviously distressed half-ghoul. Single Kakugan flaring and lightly glowing in the darkness. Three Kagune tentacles still and positioned to strike anything that neared the owner. Kaneki’s eyes were wide and like a wild animals. His breath quick and startled. It was obvious that he had been crying by the small hitches every time he breathed.

“Kaneki?” Hide said softly, perplexed by the site and his friends form. He was only joking that Kaneki was a ghoul in the café, he did know that it was true. When Kaneki didn’t respond to his name, Hide tried to recall on his knowlage of ghouls from the books he had read on them.

Hide took a step back towards the hall. Kaneki respond to the sudden movement by leaping off his bed on top of the already smashed bookcase near Hide. The first reaction Hide had was he had to run away, but he stayed still.

“Ghoul are like cats, turn your back or start running, and you’re dead.” Hide quoted in his head.

Kaneki’s Kagune twitched as he stared deeply at Hide. Hide quietly swallowed keeping his gaze in front of him. Kaneki left his bookcase and tired to get into Hide’s line of site, only for the human to move his eyes away from ever meeting the ghoul’s.

“Ghouls challenge each other by staring.” Hide quietly sighed trying not to be too tense.

Just as Kaneki was going to give up, another flash and roar of thunder, cause him to jump passed Hide and run towards the kitchen. A different smash could be heard.

“Ghouls have heightened hearing, making some loud noises terrifying to them.” Hide looked into the small kitchen.

Kaneki trapped himself into a cupboard after apparently throwing out the pots, pans, and shelving that was in the deep cupboard. His single glowing eye peering up at Hide, who walked over. Hide sat down beside Kaneki’s new hidey-hole and let out a small sigh.

“It’s okay bud, just a little storm.” Hide said, nothing but a small whimper was a response. “I’m going to be right here, bud. No need to be scared anymore.”

The glow of Kaneki’s eye disappeared for a second and reappeared as his hand reached out of cupboard. It hesitantly touched Hide’s, who in return let his friend hold it. Another sound of the thunder rolled and Kaneki almost crushed Hide’s hand as he tensed up. With patience Hide assure him everything was fine, until they both fell asleep.

* * *

“Uggh…” Kaneki yawned. He felt very uncomfortable, like that time Hide took him to that graduation party and they both got too hammered and passed out. In fact, his pillow seemed oddly reminiscent of that night, save the stench of vomit and urine. The sound of snoring is what really woke him up. Looking up, he was somehow draped onto Hide’s chest half laying on him. “Hide!”

“Uh..? What!” Hide basically jumped startled by Kaneki’s yelp. “Is the apartment on fire!”

“W-why, h-how..? Holy shit, what happened to my kitchen?!” Kaneki said in a panic.

“O-oh… Well, let’s say it was a wild night.” Hide laughed lightly.

“Wild… Night..?” Kaneki said as a blush started to rise on his face. “D-define wild?”

“Oh, it was nothing.” Hide smirked. “Though I have to say, you were positively an animal! Like, wow dude, I didn’t know you had it in you!”

“Oh, god…” Kaneki paled realizing just how disheveled they both were.

“Welp, you wanna get some coffee before we clean this place up.” Hide cracked his back. “I haven’t slept on a kitchen floor since graduation. I need a pick me up.”

“Uh…” Kaneki was still trying to piece together information he didn’t have in his head as Hide grabbed him by the hand.

“Beside’s I need to reward, someone for being such a… Good boy.” Hide winked dragging his confused friend to the door.

 


	2. Silence Speaks Volumes

Light flooded in through the curtains, cascading a dance of shadows as it crawled to warm his pale face. His thick eyelashes fluttered open, with the steady beeps of the heart monitor finally pulled him out of his deep slumber. The room was empty and yet, along vase of beautiful hand chosen flowers stared at him from across the plain white room.

He weakly glanced to his side. The plastic tube that was pumping air into his lungs groaning at the alien movement. His right arm was hooked up to all manner of tubes and wires. His hazy vision settled and he noticed how metallic and robotic the limb was.

“Mr. Nagachika?” His gaze quickly moved to see a young woman appear to his left. “You’re awake!”

* * *

“Maman! Shirazu’s drinking out of the carton again!”

“Am not!”

“Yeah he is!”

“She’s lying Sassan!”

“Okay enough.” The mismatched man walked into the kitchen and took the orange juice carton out of his young mentee’s hand. He took a black marker from a kitchen drawer and began writing on it. “Honestly Shirazu, I told you we have more then enough cups… Here.”

“But, I wasn’t…” Shirazu sighed when his mentor’s eyes didn’t soften. He couldn’t argue with him… Well, mostly because the shorter man could put him in a headlock under five seconds if he pushed the issue. When Haise believed he made the right call, he made the right call; you couldn’t change his mind on the matter.

“Sasaki…” A young man that looked absolutely done with the world walked up behind him. “Akira stopped by, she wanted me to give you this…”

“Hmm? A letter?” Haise said surprised taking the envelope.

“Ooh, is it a loooveee letter?” Saiko asked, trying to steal the envelope for him. “Awe, lemme see!”

“Hold on.” Haise ripped open the package and pulled out the letter contained. It had a photo of a young man with honey brown hair and eyes. He had a light smile on his face and looked quite thin. Under it was a bunch of other information probably pertaining to the man in question. A second letter was also contained.

“ _Dear. Haise Sasaki  
_

_As known of your unique condition and place within the CCG. It has been requested by a new arrival at Corniculum ghoul detention center that he be accepted under the Q program._

_This request has been approved and due to your recent promotion will be partnered with him. You will be tasked to teach this individual to reintegrate within society under similar CCG restriction and expected behavior that has been charged to you. Refusal to control, teach, or correct, will result in disciplinary action against you and the termination of the approved party._

_We hope that your continued cooperation and success, will allow more research and development for your unique condition for use within the CCG._ ”

“What do they mean unique condition?” Shirazu asked in confusion. “Are you sick or something Sassan.”

“Uh.. N-no.” Haise blushed. “I… I was raised or captured, um, by ghouls… Yeah, I don’t have many memories about those days, until the CCG saved me. I g-guess I was pretty messed up back then…”

“So this guy must be as well.” Shirazu said looking at the information sheet. “Guess he wasn’t eating much, poor guy… It says here his right arm has been replaced with a koukaku… Quinque? I think, it just says koukaku here… and he’s apparently implanted with a bikaku kakuhou like Mutsuki… What does this asterisk mean?” 

“Um… I’m guessing he’s a prototype like me…” Haise thought touching his chin again. “I mean has a prototype implant! The guys in research said very few people that received the prototype had survived or escaped and killed because it made them crazy. He must have been recaptured and sane enough to be offered to work with us.”

* * *

The doorbell rang well Haise was making dinner for that night. After a yell that he was elbow deep in raw chicken, Mutsuki was voted to answer.

“H-hello?” He said to the young man with honey hair standing in the doorway with a small suitcase and wearing a CCG standard uniform.

He smiled brightly at him and waved. Yet didn’t say anything.

“D-do you want something?” Mutsuki asked as the situation was becoming more awkward as time passed. “Are… Y-you um, looking for Mr. Sasaki?”

The man nodded in his silence. He kept his bright smile.

“Mutsuki?” Haise called out to him. “Who is it?”

“Uh, I, uh don’t really know.” Mutsuki shouted back. “But, he’s here to see you!”

“Well, let him in!” Haise called. “I’ll be there in a second!”

“Uh.. Please c-come in.” Mutsuki said stepping aside.

The strange man bowed a thank-you, and picked up his case. He walked in and removed his shoes, before entering deeper into the Chateau. He walked quietly into the living room and bowed to the rest of the Qs that were hang out waiting for Haise to call them for dinner, since he had banned them all from disturbing him well he was cooking. He then gave a small wave.

“Hi.” Urie raised an eyebrow as Mutsuki shrugged in the background.

“Hey, you’re that new guy from Maman’s letter!” Saiko said excitedly looking up from her PSP. “Nice to meet you! I’m Saiko! The orange land-shark over there is Shirazu, Moles there is Urie, and you’ve have already met Mutsuki I suppose.”

“We can introduce ourselves Sakio.” Urie rolled his eyes. “And stop calling me moles!”

“I’ll go back to calling you druggie then.” She shrugged looking back at her game. “Better?”

Urie just groaned in annoyance. The young man seemed to giggle at this little interaction.

“So, what’s your name, new guy?” Shirazu asked. “Sassan took your info sheet away from me before I could read it.”

The man’s bright smiled faded a little. He set his case down and raised his hands. He made a few strange movements with them, then stopped when the Qs were staring at him funny. He rubbed the back of his neck blushing in embarrassment.

“I think he’s not as sane as Haise said…” Shirazu whispered to Saiko.

“Mr. Nagachika!” Haise said comming out of the kitchen. “Glad to finally meet you, I see you’ve already met my kids!”

The man paused for a second, looking at the Qs, and looking back at Haise. He smiled and seemed to giggle again, before opening his arms asking for a hug. Haise, being Haise immediately accepted the friendly jester. They lingered a bit longer then they should have, before they both backed off.

“Uh, well…” Haise blushed. “Kids, dinner’s ready in the dining room. Me and Mr. Nagachika have some things to discuss.”

* * *

“That Nagachika guy is strange…” Shirazu said sitting down to eat. “What’s his deal?”

“Maybe he’s just shy” Mutsuki shrugged dishing up his food.

“He latched onto Haise pretty damn quick when he saw him.” Urie mentioned looking through his mp3. “I wouldn’t consider that shy.”

“Maybe they knew each other once.” Saiko suggested. “Maman said their were a few people that had the same surgery like him.”

“I seriously doubt that, Sassan said he never met him before.” Shirazu noted. “Maybe ghouls are just very tight with eachother… Like the letter said Sassan and that Nagachika guy have the same condition. Maybe hugs are customary, Sassan did allude that he was raised by ghouls.”

“Makes sense.” Urie nodded. “Haise and Juuzou are pretty good friends, from what I’ve seen. Juuzou isn’t even worried about being touchy with Haise too and he doesn’t seem to mind. Old habits I guess…”

* * *

“Your report here mentions you decided to cooperate with the CCG.” Haise said sitting on the opposite side of Nagachika on the couch. The man nodded happily. “That’s… That’s great! I would love to see more ghouls or at least half ghouls working here. Humans can be so… So not understanding at times, how hard this job is especially for us. Not many people willing would sign up to be murders… Well, not many people that still have their morals, that is…”

The man thought for a second before nodding. He took a sip of his coffee, wincing at the strong flavor of black coffee.

“Ah, sorry.” Haise sighed. “I would have gotten sugar, but the CCG has been watching me like a hawk lately. I’m afraid my supplier might be caught… And we’d both get in trouble… That reminds me, we don’t get fed till the 18th this month, since I assume they fed you at Corniculum? I’ve recently had some stew myself a week ago.”

The man smiled and gave a slight nod. He looked deeply into Haise’s eyes. The gray brightened a bit as Haise stared back.

“I… It’s odd…” Haise sighed. “I feel like… Like I’ve known you before… Like for years even, yet I just can’t remember where or when… Sorry if that sounds weird.”

Nagachika set his drink down and scooted closer to Haise. He lifted his hands and signed something.

“Oh, sorry, my sign language is a bit rusty.” Haise blushed. “Your info mentioned muteness. Would you mind writing that out? Don’t worry, I’m going to brush up later.”

Haise handed the man a note pad and a pen. The man wrote something down and showed it to Haise.

“ _Gold Tree, I’ve missed you._ ”

“Kane ki?” Haise read the note. He looked from the page to the man’s hopeful looking eyes. “I.. I uh… I think’ you’ve got me… Confused, I’m sorry. Half ghouls aren’t very common. This Kaneki must have already been exterminated by the CCG… Sorry.”

Haise stood up.

“Here let me show you to your room.” Haise offered. “You must be tired and it’s getting late. We’re training in the morning and I’d like you to join us.”

Nagachika seemed to be let down, but smiled and nodded anyway. He gathered his things and followed Haise up the stairs to the rooms.

* * *

That night Haise tossed and turned. The strange half-ghoul he met that day swimmed in his mind. That insufferable child just stood in his favorite corner with that monster’s shadow ever present taking delight in Haise’s torture.

Images of bright yellow colours filled his mind, that man smelled familiar. Do half-ghouls just smell that way? Haise knew he couldn’t really smell himself, so he had not clue. The Qs smelled way more human and not at all like Nagachika. His heart pounded in his chest when they, well he was talking to the new comer. That man probably could hear it. That’s probably why he mistook him for this Kaneki person. Perhaps he was an excitable person or something. Obviously Haise knew he looked similar to this person which maybe also confused Nagachika. He didn’t know.

“You should call him Hide.” The little albino freak said. “He hates being called in a formal manner you know.”

“Shut up…” Haise grumbled. “Go be a brat somewhere else…”

“Oh, I can’t do that ~” The demon child laughed. “I can’t believe you forgot our best friend. You’re a terrible BFF, Haise.”

“Shut. Up.” Haise said sternly throwing a pillow at the illusion. “I don’t know who he is, we just met.”

“You don’t really believe that… Do you?”

* * *

The next morning the Qs had gathered in the training hall. Well, not Saiko who was still sleeping. The three that did show up were surprised to find the newest addition to the squad already there practicing against a training dummy approved by the CCG for Kagune training.

He was wearing a tank top and a pair of simple shorts. His inhuman arm visible; long green plating covering the limb. Out away from his body was a sort blade that rested on his arm, well clawlike nails ended on the fingers. Behind him he had his Kagune out. A mostly formless long green tail.

Nagachika tensed as he prepared an attack to the dummy. His Kaunge tail suddenly became plated with a double axe like end forming on it. He ran at the dummy, jumped into a spin-like kick and hit the dummy with the “axe”. The dummy’s fabric ripped showing how sharp the strike was. Then the head of the dummy fell to the floor. Nagachika straightened himself and looked at the dummy. He noticed the Qs who looked at him in awe, and gave a friendly smile and wave.

“Okay student’s today, we…? Who cut the head off the dummy?” Haise asked, he was in his workout clothing, a simple t-shirt and shorts and was surprised by the site.

“Uh, he did…” Mutsuki said pointing to Nagachika. Who’s Kagune was swaying behind him.

“Hmm…” Haise thought. “I know. Nagachika, you’d you like to demonstrate a real fight with me? To show the kids, I mean. They are still not used to their Kagunes, and I’ve been kind of wanting a serious sparring partner.”

Nagachika thought for a second and then nodded. He got into his ready stance waiting for Haise.

“Now, student’s. Take note.” Haise released two of his Rinkaku. “Even though I’m at a disadvantage, I will subdue him.”

Haise ran at Nagachika, who leaped out of the way. Haise kept attacking with Nagachika continuing to doge.

“Ah… As you see…” Haise swung his limbs as he back flipped. “T-The Rinkaku uses momentum… T-The faster I go… The more p-powerful m-my attacks!”

Nagachika suddenly appeared in Haise’s blind spot and quickly cut off one of the red tentacles at the base. Haise turned around and tried to jab him with is remaining tentacle.

“Damn you…” Haise’s eyes narrowed.

“Bikaku are generally praised for their ability to balance all strategies of ghouls.” Mutsuki said. “They sacrifice their speed for this, but are more thought out… Unlike Mr. Sasaki who naturally can be uncoordinated and impulsive. Mr. Nagachika is or has already planned out how to win this fight…”

“So is Sassan gong to lose?” Shirazu asked as they watch the fight.

“Most likely, if Mr. Sasaki keeps trying to use power over planning.” Mutsuki answered. “Rinkaku are more brittle then any other type, making it easy to disarm them. Bikaku are clever and are known to disarm foes in fights…”

By the end of the fight Haise was on the floor with Nagachika standing over him. Both had been fighting for about three hours after they both started to fight more seriously. Haise stopped one the amount of RC cells he used refused to form his Kagune anymore after so much was cut off.

Nagachika retracted his Kagune and helped Haise to stand back up.

“I… I need… To go lay down…” Haise panted. “C-continue t-to train…”

He looked like he was going to faint and Nagachika assisted him out of the training room. The Qs watching them pass and Saiko wandering in.

“What’s wrong with Maman?” She asked.

“He got his ass whooped.”

* * *

Haise sat at the counter in the kitchen. Nagachika got them both some water and sat beside him with a smile.

“T-thank you.” Haise said wiping the sweat from his brow. “Damn, I knew you’d be a tough fight, but…”

“Kaneki, listen I’m sorry.” Nagachika signed out. “Truthfully I didn’t know if I was going to win or not.”

“Nagachika, my name’s Haise.” Haise sighed. “I already told you I don’t know who this Kaneki is.”

“You can stop calling me Nagachika please.” He signed back. “Please call me Hide, Nagachika was my father’s name.”

Haise’s eye widened looking at Hide. He looked at the arm and the scar on Hide’s throat. Memories of a sewer, darkness, a sweet taste on his… Then Haise fanited.

* * *

“Sassan!”

“Maman!”

Haise opened his eyes to see his Qs surrounding him he sat up. Somehow he was laying in his bed. Hide was standing in the background away from everyone.

“What… Happened?” Haise asked.

“You passed out and Nagachika brought you to your room.” Urie said. “You pushed yourself too hard. Akira said she’s going to stop by later.”

“I see… Thank-you.” Haise nodded. “But, I’m fine now.”

“Don’t push yourself so much, Maman.” Saiko said. As the Qs left his room satisfied that Haise wasn’t dying.

“Haise, I’m sorry.” Hide signed. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Hide, it’s okay… I remember now…” Haise said with a sad smile. “I… I am Kaneki… Ken Kaneki… You are right, I was wrong… A-and I’m sorry for… You know.”

“Oh, I was always told I was too loud anyway.” Hide signed with a chuckle. “And that arm always bothered me. With this I can now sleep more comfortable at night see.”

He made the arm disappear and reformed it.

“B-but your…” Haise watched him with guilt.

“It was part of the deal.” Hide signed. “It was either I agree or the death god was going to kill you. Giving up my humanity is the least I could have done to save you.”

“No, Hide you almost lost your life to me.” Haise sighed. “I… I shouldn’t endangered you like that…”

“Kaneki, I wouldn’t have joined the CCG back then if I wanted to avoid danger.” Hide sat beside him on the bed. “Now we are here… But, I do want one thing from you.”

“What?” Haise asked meeting his lost friend’s eyes.

“Translate for me god damnit!” Hide signed. “I’ve been trying to talk to your kids and they look at me like I’m crazy! It’s frustrating!”

Haise burst out in laughter over this.

“What?” Hide asked. “I’m serious!”

“No, I was just remembering when we were little any you’d speak for me.” Haise smiled. “The tables have turned it seems.”


	3. Fast Food Memories

You know what’s hard to do? Trying to come up with new things to eat for dinner. You know what is harder to do? Trying to find something your cannibalistic anorexic half ghoul of a boyfriend can or will eat.

Hide tapped his fingers against the countertop, a pad of paper lay out in front of him. Names of restaurants scratched out and list of reasons as to why.

_~~**Great Wall of China**~~_ _\- Uses Human meat_

_~~**Imperial Dragon**~~_ _\- Uses Human bone marrow_

_~~**Cannibal Sushi**~~_ _\- Ghouls only_

_~~**Red Eye Udon**~~_ _\- Ukaku Allergy, possibly uses Human meat_

_~~**Panda Ghoul**~~_ _\- Uses way too much bamboo, usually full of brats_

_~~**The Gore House**~~_ _\- No_

Hide sighed. It wasn’t that long ago that humans and ghouls finally reached an agreement. Though ghouls still had restrictions it was better than having to hide all the time. The CCG was also reformed to control ghouls as a proper policing force. 

Kaneki had became known as the One-Eyed King, mostly a figurehead title after he was able to round up the ward bosses that would cooperate with the agreement. This left Kaneki with much free time, sans the odd speech or T.V interview he’d occasionally be booked for.

Human/Ghoul relationships are also still rare. Many still harboring biases and resentment for each other. Ghoul and human only restaurants, same with bathrooms, and just some buildings, started to appear all over the city. Employees being fired when they are come out as being ghouls and speciesism started to form.

It was a good and a bad time, for many people.

Hide’s major problem was just finding a restaurant that both he and Kaneki could eat at. Kaneki being the OEK, ment he had celebrity status when it came to ghouls, so his bodyguards needed to accompany them well they were out. Hide being… Well human, ment if he entered a Ghoul only restaurant he might be mistaken for ‘stock’. So this limited the amount of locations they could both eat at. Especially _romantic_ eating locations…

“Hey, good look’n, whatcha do’n?” Hide heard a voice from behind him.

“The notorious SS Centipede.” Hide wiggled his eyebrows at Kaneki making him laugh.

“You make me sound like a boat.” Kaneki chuckled letting Hide go. He walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a glass. “But, really what are you thinking about?”

“Other than your cute ass?” Hide leaned on the counter. “I was just thinking we should go somewhere to eat. You know get away from this, have a little fun like we used to.”

“Hmm, well I heard Big Girl just added ghoul friendly options to their menu.” Kaneki suggested. “Want to go there? It’ll be nostalgic…”

“Are you going to puke again?” Hide asked.

“Well, now I know what I can eat so… Probably not.” Kaneki sighed. “Hopefully their coffee isn’t shit.”

“You think all coffee is shit, when it’s not made by you.” Hide laughed.

* * *

They came up to the old restaurant that shared so many memories of the past. The company proudly had a sign that advertised their 100% CCG approved synthetic meat for ghoul customers. Other than that the only difference form the past was the more attention that was given to both of Kaneki and Hide when they entered.

A few of the waitresses immediately recognized Kaneki and ran up to him asking for autographs. They eventually ushered them to the ‘best’ seating they had in the fast food restaurant.

The jealousy of the other waitresses could be seen when the waitresses that was going to server them was chosen.

“Uh, excuse me Kaneki, but I need to go drain the snake,” Hide said getting up after they ordered. “Back in a bit.”

“I told you not to chug that two liter in the car…” Kaneki sighed.

“But, I wanted to burp the alphabet…” Hide whinned. “Don’t worry, I’ll be quick.”

Kaneki just sighed in annoyance.

* * *

Instead of going to the bathrooms like Hide said, he actually followed their waitress to the back.

“Um, excuse me.” Hide tapped her on the shoulder making her jump. “Sorry! Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Oh, sir, is everything alright?” She asked. “Like I assured the King at your table, or CCG approved menu is 100% synthetic. Of course our regular menu has not changed.”

“No, it’s not that I…” Hide dug out a tiny box from his pocket. “I was wondering if you could garnish Kaneki’s plate with this…”

“Awww, that’s so sweet.” She said taking the little box.

“A-are you sure?” Hide blushed. “It’s not too cheesy?”

“Honey you’re in a fast food restaurant.” She giggled. “Not a very classy setting for this kind of thing, definitely for royalty. I wouldn’t worry about it too much.”

“Ah, yeah…” Hide chuckled. “I guess you’re right and thank-you for this.”

“No problem sweetheart.” She smiled.

* * *

“Wow, I was beginning to think you abandoned me.” Kaneki said when Hide returned.

“Well sorry, Mr. Piss once a month.” Hide retorted. “Maybe one of the hotties in here distracted me.”

“Really?” Kaneki raised an eye-brow. “Well, I’m just going to have replace those wandering thoughts of yours, then.”

“Oh, really?” Hide smirked. “I always wondered what dating a yandere would be like.”

“You need to read something else than manga.” Kaneki laughed. “Your waifus are rotting your brain.”

“Here you two go!” The perky waitress returned with their food. “A classic Big Girl Double, aaand our Synthetic Burger Steak. If you need any thing else don’t be afraid to ask.”

“That was fast.” Kaneki commented as she left.

“Only the best for you.” Hide chuckled.

“Hide, I sincerely hope you were not harassing the kitchen staff.” Kaneki said retrieving his knife and fork. “I do, unlike you, have patience.”

“I would never do that babe.” Hide replied watching Kaneki. “You know I’m an angel.”

“Huh, someone’s ring?” Kaneki picked up the flower engraved silver ring. He then went to wave down a waitress.

“No, Kaneki.” Hide blushed and pulled Kaneki’s arm down. “That’s for you… I-I mean, I asked them to place it there… F-for you.”

“Hide…” Kaneki looked at the ring. The flowers looked like sunflowers and their stems.

“I… I uh, have the same one…” Hide rubbed the back of his neck. “You don’t have to… Wear it if you d-don’t want too…”

“Hide.” Kaneki looked up at his embarrassed boyfriend. “Thank-you, this means the world to me.”


	4. His

This was it, the last day of Kaneki’s lease on his apartment. No one has seen the man in months, and his landlord was keen on moving in another tenent. Given that Kaneki’s things needed to be moved to storage, his next of kin was called in case they wanted to take care of it. So Kaneki’s best friend was tasked to clear out the apartment before the fifth.

“Oh… He kept it.” Hide said in surprise as he picked up a stuffed blue bunny that was laying on Kaneki’s small bed. The age of the toy evident by the seams being a vivid green-blue, well the rest faded into a gray blue color. It was small and soft. A gift Hide had given Kaneki after he won an easter basket the toy was featured in. Back then Hide was just more concerned with the chocolate, and gave Kaneki the bunny thinking it was too girly. He always assumed that Kaneki tossed it or gave it to one of the girls in their middle school class.

Hide sighed and placed the small bunny in his shirt pocket. He then got another box for the rest of Kaneki’s books.

Soon everything was packed and ready to be sent to storage. The movers Hide hired for this arrived and took care of the rest. The only thing Hide kept from Kaneki’s things was the bunny he found and a picture of Kaneki and Him at graduation.

* * *

It was years that passed since that fateful night Hide encountered Kaneki in the sewers. He had been tailing him and eventually was confronted by the reaper. Arima was ready to send Kaneki’s soul into the abyss, but Hide turned the heartless reaper onto a greener path. He convinced him that Kaneki was worth more alive than dead especially for taking down the true enemy that plagued their small political world. This was the last time he had contact with his friend.

In the end Hide was left standing in front of ruins of probably one of the biggest cities in the world. It was an all out war. Ghoul and Humans fighting together against a corrupted system. Blood had ran the streets and disseminated buildings. Violence was the response to a message of peace. Those who became confused and scared of change, they ironically made their fears a reality after they rejected a peaceful truce. So many innocent lives lost.

The city was quiet, the snow gently falling over the dead. The hate, the fear, and the energy of the past few weeks had seeped out. Leaving nothing, but a unnatural and eerie calm, that was both euphoric and somber.

A tree stood in the center of this silent chaos of the past. It was tall, mighty, it’s black bark shimmered like scales of a snake. It’s bare branches reaching towards nothing. It’s root left kneeling in the snow. Small and delicate mask broken and unneeded.

Hide set a small faded blue bunny before this unusual and strange tree.

“See you at home… Kaneki…”

He smiled and left as the tree’s golden leaves unfurled.


	5. It Not What It Look’s like!

Oh, it was here! Kaneki was excited and a little embarrassed about the “gift” he got himself. Truth be told if you asked him about it before the Agoiri had captured and tortured him, he’d probably turn away in disgust. It wasn’t really from what Jason did to him in those terrible ten days that changed his mind either. It was his weird little friend that took pity on him that made him more open minded on this kind of thing.

He clutched the small package he got in the mail. He would have gone to the shop for it… Possibly tired it there… But, that would have risked Hide begging to tag along. Surprisingly that sunflower of a man, loved shopping. Whenever Kaneki wanted to leave their appartment he’d ask where he was headed.

Now, since Kaneki had disappeared for months on end without word, he wasn’t allowed to give vague answers anymore. It was also the reason why he was living with Hide, his apartment’s lease ran out. Of course Shuu offered to buy him a house, but since he was going to be sharing it with a group of ghouls, he was afraid Hide would be attacked on accident if he visited. So instead the rest of his gang stayed at the townhouse and Kaneki shared Hide’s apartment.

The apartment wasn’t very big, but it meant he could be with Hide and no be worried about him or vice versa.

Once home Kaneki quickly took off his shoes and peered into the living room. Hide wasn’t sitting on the couch as usual, playing the PS4, although the mess was still there. When will he learn no one likes walking in chip crumbs and popcorn? Kaneki shook his head and looked into the kitchen. On the fridge was a note addressed to him.

“ _Hey babe, we’re out of root beer and jujubes, out on a store run! See you in a bit!_ ”

“Root Beer… And jujubes? What is he, six?” Kaneki sighed taking the note off the fridge.

Now officially knowing that Hide was gone for the evening, Kaneki entered their shared bedroom. Now, Kaneki would have taken the spare bed, if only it wasn’t also the living room couch and the first night he stayed he had a nightmare that prompted Hide to insist he share his bed. It was big enough for two people so space wasn’t a problem. No, it was mostly a privacy thing.

It wasn’t that they were uncomfortable seeing each other… Well, naked. Hell, Hide came home one day after partying with some guys at his work, he was extremely drunk, vomited on himself and simple stipped naked, just to pass out on the bed beside Kaneki who was just trying to read his new book. The sexiest part was, whatever Hide ate that night gave him fairly bad gas. You know you love a guy when he can get away with that and not be too angry with him.

No, the problem was… Kaneki’s, um… “Alone” time. I-It wasn’t _that_ alone time. Hide was quite respectful in that regard and generally he’d take care of that in the bathroom, not the bedroom. It was Kaneki’s _personal_ hobby he took guilty pleasure in more than he probably should, being a guy and all. But, he couldn’t help it.

The lace, silk, satin, soft cotton… And leather… The adorable bows, ribbons, and don’t get him started on the other accessories! It made him feel free, and made this stupid life of his seem at least a little less tragic.

He quickly got into a bag he stashed away in the closet, for the rest of what he’ll need.

* * *

Hide came back home with a giant bag of candy and a box of Root Beer soda. It was pretty hard to find Root Beer in Tokyo, since children’s medicine is flavored as such, it’s not very popular. Though Hide was always given that disgusting cherry or grape stuff from the west. His mother boasting “western” medicine was better when it was only a flavor difference these days.

Anyway, Hide threw the candy in the freezer beside the discreet package that was for Kaneki. In his mind frozen jujubes were better than the room temperature ones and didn’t get sticky as quickly. He put the soda in the fridge, noting that one day his side will be as organized as Kaneki’s, and closed the door after cracking open one of the cans for himself.

The note he left earlier wasn’t there, so Kaneki probably saw it. He took off his headphones, quieting them so his latest track played only faintly on his shoulders. He walked into the living room expecting Kaneki to be there to scold him about the mess. It was hard being a lazy gamer with him in the apartment, sometimes.

Definitely when he insists on inviting him to his “training” sessions with his ghoul gang. Mostly Hide would just watch Kaneki beat up every member he called his “friends” and occasionally help set up targets for them to use. Hide didn’t hate going, seeing Kaneki ditch his shirt because of his Kagune, was always a plus. It just cut in his “chill” time a lot.

Not finding the half-ghoul in the living room, he shrugged. Kaneki probably forgot something at the post office and left without leaving a note. Hide decided not to start worrying until it was close to midnight, Kaneki was stronger now, he could look after himself for the most part now.

Finally shutting off his headset, Hide dropped them off on the end table. He decided that it would be a good time to take a shower and headed to the bathroom.

After the relaxing wash, Hide came out wearing a towel around his waist and headed to the bedroom to retrieve some pajama pants. He was not prepared for what he saw after opening the door.

“Kaneki?” Hide asked startling the other.

“I-It’s not what it looks like!” Kaneki yelp.

On the floor was a small blanket, with a small tea table. There was a tea set and four teddy bears in dresses set up around it. A Panda in a yellow lace dress and a yellow bow. A black bear, in a snazzy silk blue tux and top hat. A polar bear with a pink ribbon in a elaborate bow, wearing a white t-shirt and shorts. And finally a brown bear wearing a leather jacket and jeans.

Kaneki was wearing a waiter’s outfit, “serving” the teddy bears.

“It is exactly what it looks like!” Hide said sternly at Kaneki. Making him blush and look away in guilt and self pity. “You’re having a dope-ass Tea Party and you didn’t invite me!”

“W-what?” Kaneki looked at him in surprise. “Y-you’re not, uh, w-weirded out? O-or anything?”

“Kaneki, dude.” Hide put on his pj pants and sat with the teddies. “Given all the things you been through, this is the tamest thing I’d ever expect you to enjoy doing! And I think it’s pretty sweet!”

“B-but…”

“Don’t worry about it!” Hide smiled. “Now, tell me. What are their names? You can’t have dapper guests like these and not know their names man!”

“U-uh, well, this one’s Mr. Sasaki, but we call him Haise. And this one is Mr. Yami hes usually grumpy. And this is…”


	6. Shy

This was it! Today, Hideyoshi Nagachika, proves that the old house up the road wasn’t haunted. His friends had been teasing and warning him about the old Edo period building, ever since he moved to the small town. Ghost stories floated around, seemingly more then the ghost that was apparently in the old structure itself.

Hide had enough of the rumors and decided to look into it. Even though most of his ghost experience was from watching movies like the Ring, he did go to the local library to learn the history of the place.

The old house used to belong to the Kaneki Clan. They received their name from the wonderful Bonsai they would grow and look after, making their fortune through the art. One day the trees became sick and it was said the head of the household made a deal with a demon to bring life back to the dead trees. The catch was that the family became cursed and the last heir to receive the name Kaneki, would become a ravenous cannibalistic monster; unable to keep regular food down.

The head of the house at the time, was named Kishou. He agreed to the demon known as Eto’s terms, confident that his family’s line would last indefinitely. Though, soon, it became apparent as years went on and the richer the Kaneki Clan became, the sicker they fell. Dying at young ages as years of interbreeding shortened their life spans. The last of the core family soon had whittled down to a young woman. Afraid of her closing fate, she became pregnant with a traveling merchant’s son. Her last hope to escape the demon’s curse.

When the child was born it became clear that he was the last to inherit the name Kaneki, as it was said he bit the breast of his mother and dinned on her blood, not her milk. As the boy grew older, his need for flesh grew, and his mother was rumored to kill or at least bring bodies to the house for her son to eat. Eventually the woman’s health failed that she could no longer provide the meat her son so ever craved. It was unknown if her son had killed her and devoured her body, or she died trying to bring his next meal to the old house.

After the house was taken by the Kaneki Clan’s branch family, known as the  Asaokas. The branch family never saw the success of the core family, but the  Asaokas did have some fortune and by no means was poor. Their greed drew them to the old house, and took the last member of the Kaneki Clan in as theirs. Planning on killing him one night to fully inherit the estate.

They foolishly cast aside the legend of the family curse, and thus the boy began to starve. It was said that one night the Asaokas were killed by the cursed child, and it was Yuuichi Asaoka that finally end the boy’s life, saving the village of a horrible plight.

This must had made the demon Eto upset, because since then, anyone who entered or neared the old house would be fall great tragedy. This had kept the old building from being sold or demolished. Soon it was named a cursed shrine by the locals and it had became tradition to place a plate of meat with a drop of human blood on it, at the steps of the house and ring a bell, to appease the spirit of the boy and keep away bad omens. A tradition that hasn’t been done in at least a hundred years.

Reading up on the demon “Eto”, Hide found she was once a young girl that fell in love with Kishou, but could never catch his interest. She hung herself in her depression. Her soul apparently merged with that of the tree she hanged from and the Kaneki Clan was effected by the tree sickness soon after. She appeared to Kishou, when he prayed for help to cast the curse.

* * *

Once Hide was certain he was packed for his ghost hunting mission, he headed out. The house was on a lonely hill, by a creek, not very far from the town. There were signs warning of dangers, like stray deer and such on the way there. The closer he got he could see the house’s doors were sealed with pieces of paper, the kanji too worn to read anymore. The outside was also more or less was decorated like a regular prayer shine, otherwise. Even if the age of the place was obvious.

Putting down his pack, Hide pulled out a paper plate and a package of raw hamburger. He put the meat on the plate and place it on the moss covered step of the house. He took a pin and pricked his finger, dripping a few drops of blood onto it. He wasn’t sure what kind of bell he was to use, and the only ones he could find were the jingle bells that were for christmas. He took the bells and shook them a few times, before putting them into his bag again.

“Pfft, I can’t believe I did that stupid ritual…” Hide laughed to himself. “Well, better safe then sorry… Right, Kaneki?”

Readjusting his bag he flicked on his flashlight and pulled open the sealed door. He hoped in the back of his mind that no one cared about the paper seals he ripped, doing so.

The dust blew wit the wind as he stepped onto the creaky floorboards. He shone his light around, the place looked like it wasn’t touched for years. Everything was in their place. Urns of supposedly the Kaneki Clan were in a main floor few rooms, empty pots of long dead Bonais accompanying them. Old paintings faded and barely readable. There was a small table with a tea set on it. The tea long evaporated, leaving nothing but dry brown leaves in the cups.

Hide decided to head upstairs, getting his fill of the main floor. More paintings and supposively expensive pottery could be seen.

“Wow, they were rich…” Hide mumbled looking at an old tapestry. A light breeze could be felt on his neck. He looked away and noticed the wind had pushed open a window. He walked over to close it. “Great it’s raining, with my luck it’s going to storm…”

Sighing, he looked down from the balcony to the main floor. It was a nice view, probably gorgeous in it’s heyday, with all the trees below. The window swung open again startling Hide. He was right it was starting to storm, meaning he’s going to be forced to spend the night there. With another sigh he closed the window and turned the old latch, he hoped this time it will stay closed.

* * *

Hide eventually choose the bedroom he was going to crash in that night. It was nice, having a closet with moth eaten Kimonos still inside. There was dresser with seemingly a small shrine to some deity Hide wasn’t familiar with. Probably to the Tanuki that was in one of the paintings in the room. The rest were of different flowers and plants. There was a bookshelf filled with old rooting books that had rooted shut from moisture. Same with the scrolls Hide found.

“Who!” Hide jumped startled. A large horned owl had flown onto the rafters, seeking shelter from the ran as well. Hide looked up at it. The bird glaring down at him, and swiveled it head to look around. Dissatisfied by the human in the room, it screeched and wandered into a hole probably into the next room.

“Fuck, I need to stop watching horror films.” Hide shook his head. He got his pack and took out a camera. He pointed it at himself and took a picture. “Glad to see this is working!”

He took the polaroid and shook it till the picture was clear. The light of his flashlight wasn’t that great for analysing, so he decided to wait till morning to go over the pictures he was going to take.

He went back to his bag and retrieved an EMF detector and a voice recorder. He had his laptop as well, but it only had enough charge for a few hours, and the house didn’t have an outlets that he could find. He was going to leave that too for the morning to go through the voice recorder.

As soon as he turned on the EMF the reader whined indicating a weak field in the room. He walked over to the bed and the reader didn’t change much, but the closer he got to the closet the more the reader squealed until it hit max. Excited, Hide checked to make sure there wasn’t anything else that would cause the EMF to go off like it did. It felt like a cool breeze was against his face the closer he leaned into the corner, the EMF going off like crazy as he did. 

Then suddenly the EMF went quiet. Hide backed up and looked at the device. Nothing was wrong with it, but whatever was making it go off was gone now. Shrugging, Hide decided to take a few pictures of the room, before continuing with the rest of the house.

A few times the EMF would go off and Hide would follow it, until it went quiet. After awhile he simply took pictures in the direction the EMF would spike at. Obviously approaching whatever invisible force that was affecting the EMF, was just scaring it off.

After his second tour around the house, he took out his voice recorder.

“Uh… Um… Is there someone here?” Hide said clearly into the darkness. He waited a few seconds for an answer to be picked up if there was one. “Hello?… My name is Hideyoshi Nagachika… Is this the Kaneki household?…”

The EMF spiked a bit as he asked about the Kaneki Clan.

“I’m looking for the youngest?… Do you know his name?…” Hide asked. He was curious that the boy’s name for the tale was never mentioned. The EMF, quieted a bit after that question. “Should I just call you Kaneki?…”

The EMF detector spiked up a bit more than usual in response.

“Well, then, you can call me Hide!…” He couldn’t believe it, he was having a conversation with a ghost! “Kaneki?… I’m going to ask a serious question… You don’t have to answer if you don’t want… But, is it true that you ate the dead well you lived?…”

The EMF was silent, when suddenly is spiked. Something sound like it fell. As if someone knocked something over as they ran out of a room and didn’t see where they were going. Hide followed where he heard the sound taking pictures as he did. The EMF screamed as he was lead to a small corner out by the sliding door that led to the overgrown backyard.

He paused for a second, the rain was visible through the old glass. He turned off the EMF, and sat down on the floor looking out at the rainstorm outside. Water cascading onto the moss covered wooden railings. He took out his voice recorder.

“Don’t worry, this will help me hear you…” Hide said turning it on. “Did I scare you?… It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you, no one is… Do you mind if I’m sitting here right now?… It’s okay to give me a sign… Are you upset about me being here?… I swear I’ll leave in the morning, after I’m done… D-Did you enjoy the meat I left you?… It wasn’t human, sorry…”

* * *

After asking a few more questions, Hide just let the voice recorder record as he watched the rain. Soon he decided to go to sleep. He walked back upstairs and got his sleeping bag. Thinking it to be disrespectful to sleep in the bed, he unrolled the sleeping bag beside it. He turned on the camcorder he also brought to record the room well he slept.

* * *

The next morning Hide took the card from his now dead camcorder and plugged it into the laptop. As that buffered, he plugged in the recorder to analyse the audio he recorded.

“one here?… Yeah… Hello?” Hide played the audio a few times, hearing the soft voice.

The recording didn’t give many other responses, mostly the EMF covering whatever could have been said. The voice was so soft, almost frightened.

Hide just skipped to when he turned off the stupid thing.

[The Isolated Audio]:

“… S…She… Will… Find me… Shh…”

“O-okay…”

“Thank-you…”

“… Why, d-did, you kiss… me?”

“Oh, well… Um?” Hide blushed. Of course he didn’t know that happend. The video finished buffering and Hide closed out of the voice recording.

There was an orb of light floating in the room a few minutes after Hide went to sleep. It floated around for a bit round him, before seemingly settling on the bed beside him and disappearing. The Horned owl seemed to have came out of hiding and flew to the windowsill, it stare for an oddly long amount of time before flying off into the night.

 The video then begins to glitch out near the end of it’s battery life.

“Meow.”

Hide looked up to see a stray cat had wandered in from the balcony looking out over the garden. It was black, white, and orange-brown patches. A calico. It crept up to Hide and rubbed up against him.

“Ah, hey little buddy.” Hide scratched under the cat’s chin. He folded his laptop deciding to finish looking at everything later. The cat continued to follow him around the house as he finished on last sweep.

As he left he noted that the meat was completely gone. He took out his camera and took one final picture of the outside.

“Hm, see you next Obon… Kaneki…” Hide smiled. The polaroid showed a faint whitish colored young man sitting with the cat on the steps of the house. He was smiling.


	7. Wallpaper link & Thank you

For Wallpaper go here: <http://kisathemistress.tumblr.com/image/149586059117>

 

Thank-you for reading my Fanfictions! Each chapter was written very late at night, (I was going to bed a 4 - 5 am!) and completed in one day. I understand I have mistakes, but I'm leaving them as is.

I hope you guys check out my other fanfics on here and check out the other art on my blog. I do requests sometimes if I feel like it or have the time!

 

(I'm currently not open for commission work, sorry!)


End file.
